Sakura's Feelings
by Ramen-King-9000
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and all the other people but there not improtant. Will sakura reveil her secret feelings for naruto? i mean she already gave up on sasuke just read it to find out. Finally Complete!
1. Not alone anymore

**Sakura's Feelings**

**Chapter 1**: Not Alone Anymore

Naruto stood there alone as usual, thinking to himself 'im always alone' he was the first one on the bridge waiting for Kakashi. "hey naruto good morning!" Sakura said in a cheerful voice. It was incredibly cold that morning Sakura was shivering but it didnt bother naruto. "here Sakura" Naruto took off that orange jacket he always wore and gave it to Sakura.

"your not cold?"asked Sakura. "you need it more besides, i love this kind of weather" said naruto. Just then sasuke came and was confused as to why sakura was wearing naruto's jacket but was quiet about it as sakura thought to herself 'Naruto really is growing up'. "Naruto" "yes Sakura chan" replied naruto. Then she came up and kissed him on the cheek, Naruto turned red instantly "thank you" said Sakura as she zipped the jacket shut and continued waiting.

Little did they know Kakashi had been watching this whole time as he thought to himself 'this is better than Come Come Paradise' finally he appeared. "are you guys ready for another mission?" everyone gasped in surprise and Sasuke finally spoke "your early for the first time ever..." "well this is an A Rank mission" said Kakashi, and Naruto being excited yelled for joy "alright another one brong it on!"

So all three of them followed Kakashi as he explained the mission "ok so on this misson we are going to the hidden rain village to protect an important document from being stolen while it gets transported" "what just a stupid scroll?" said Naruto "its not just a scroll it contains all of the hidden waterfalls village techniques" "then why does the hidden rain village have it?" asked Sasuke "because the hidden waterfall village was having a festival and since they didnt want it to get stolen they sent to there closest ally which was the hidden rain village but now its over and they want it back and other people want it too" "so we have to protect the scroll from being stolen?" asked Sakura "exactly" replied Kakashi as they entered the village.

It was beautiful, fountains spewing water around almost every corner. the water in the sky made it seem like there was an endless rainbow in the sky as the sun shone. So they went to the palace where the leader Shizuke was "we need to return this scroll to the hidden waterfall village keeping it here is to risky" "and thats why we're here" replied Kakashi as they walked through the door. "ah yes the ninjas i hired from kohona please come in sit sit" said Shizuke as they came in and sat down. "Now tomorrow afternoon we will contact you at the inn your staying at everything is free at the inn so please enjoy your stay id love to and talk more but i have urgent matters to tend to" and with that said Shizuke got up and left "thank you and we will" said Kakashi as the 4 of them got up and left.

Kakashi disappeared saying he'd meet them at the inn later "what a rip off" said Naruto "what do you mean?" asked Sakura who just now realized she still had Naruto's jacket on and she thought to herself 'this jacket is really comfortable' "Shizuke just left us here with nothing to do" said Naruto. Sakura took off his jacket and gave it back to Naruto "thank you naruto but im not cold anymore" "thanks Sakura chan" naruto said as he put his jacket back on. "hey who wants to get some ramen? my treat" Naruto asked "that would be great!" said Sakura "whatever" Sasuke said finally after all that silence. So as they sat at the ramen bar Sakura on one side of Naruto and Sasuke on the other side Naruto thought to himself 'i guess im not alone anymore'

Its late at night and everyone is asleep, well almost everyone as Sasuke was thinking to himself 'aughhhh Naruto kicks in his sleep, Sakura talks in her sleep and i cant sleep! im sleeping on the floor' and so Sasuke took his pillow and slept on the floor that night.

At about 10am everyone awoke to a scream(lets just say naruto shifted during the night) "ahhh Naruto get the hell off me!" said Sakura and she punched him into a wall "ow sakura-chan why'd you do that" Naruto said rubbing his head. "well we're all awake now might as well get ready" said Kakashi as he stood up and got his stuff and went to the bathroom. Sasuke did the same waiting in line(well he is the line so far). "im sorry Naruto but you we're to close"(what sakura apologizing!) "its ok" as he got his towel and toothbrush "im used to getting hit" Naruto said as he lined up behind Sasuke.

A little later they were at the palace it was 1pm as Naruto said "he's late..."(surprisingly not kakashi this time i know it shocked me too). Just then some guy with a backpack walked in the room he looked almost like Tazuna you know bridge builder Zabuza, Haku...etc ring a bell. His name was Yoko Inugawa "sorry im late i got drunk and lost my way" "atleast your not like Kakashi makeing up **DUMB** excuses" said Naruto.

Some time after introductions they were walking to hidden waterfall village when Kakashi sensed a presence. "everyone get ready" he said and they all jumped in position to protect the Yoko. "theres about 4 of them but they dont seem very skilled being caught so easily" said Kakashi. "then lets take'em down. Hey come on out we know your there" yelled out Naruto. 'what an idiot' thought Sasuke however he wanted to kick their asses too. Just then 4 sound ninjas came at them at one "you two Naruto, Sasuke you can handle these guys" handle them they did. Sasuke got the first one in the barrage of lions then burned the other one with fire ball jutsu. while Naruto used his Naruto rendon or Uzumaki barrage saying his last name in unison then took out the last one with straight up taijutsu lee had taught him and kicked his ass. If kakashi wasnt a ninja he would have got hit with some random, guy but he was a ninja (sigh i wanted him to get hit).

"That was to easy" said Kakashi "well maybe we've gotten stronger!" Naruto yelled. "maybe" said Kakashi with a smile well you cant see the smile so just trust me on this ok. "lets just complete the mission" said Sasuke and so they delivered the scroll and went back to Konoha with another completed mission when "Hey Sakura-chan would you like to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked. 'should i go with him? if i go home ill be all alone and i dont want to be alone anymore' its been 2 weeks since her parents went on a 1 month mission. "Sure ill go with you Naruto. But its not a date!" she replied as Sasuke and Kakashi stood there shocked.

End of chapter 1


	2. Ramen, a kiss, then a date

**Chapter 2**

Ramen, a Kiss, and a Date

Naruto and Sakura walked together to Ichiraka and Sakura shivered from the cold. "here Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he took off his jacket "again" being a gentleman. "thank you again" Sakura said softly as she smiled and put on the jacket then continued walking.  
'I really like him' she thought as they entered Ichiraka.

They sat down next to each other and ordered 2 bowls of ramen "so Naruto you finally got a date in here" said the Ramen shop owner. Sakura got all red and yelled "ITS NOT A DATE!" "yeah its not a date although..." said Naruto. "Although what?" Sakura asked "I really wish it was."

At that moment the ramen came and Naruto got happy again, so he picked up his chopsticks and yelled "Itedekimas!" and started eating. Sakura stopped blushing and picked up her chopsticks copying Naruto "Itedekimas" she yelled as she started eating. While inbetween bites they talked.

"So Naruto you really like me that much?" "of course i do Sakura Chan" Naruto repliedshe started blushing and thought to herself 'i like him now that he matured' and with that she started eating again. After both them finished Naruto walked Sakura home. On the front steps of her house she thanked him and walked inside after a few seconds she walked back out.  
"Naruto really thank you" then she cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him on the lips. "I like you alot too Naruto". She returned his jacket and went inside.

Naruto stood there very happy as to what just happened "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YEAH BELIEVE IT MY FIRST KISS AND BY SAKURA!" he yelled amost waking up all of Konoha. Sakura smiled and thought 'his first kiss!'. Naruto went to sleep very very happy that night.

The next morning all 3 of them were waiting for kakashi to do more trianing. Then Sakura hugged Sasuke and Naruto together and said "you guys are really good friends" 'this is the best day ever' Naruto thought. An hour later Kakashi finally came. "sorry but todays training is canceled" he said as he poofed away "what again!" Sasuke yelled angrily "yeah thats the 3rd time this week!" Naruto agreed but since they had time off "ummm Sakura chan i know i asked you a million times before but...will you go on a date with me?

**Notes:**  
Aha a cliff hanger now you have to wait for chapter 3. sorry its so short though


	3. The big wait then the date

**Chapter 3**

The long wait and then the date

When we last left off...

_"Sorry guys but training is canceled" he said as he poofed away. "What again !" Sasuke yelled angrily "yeah thats the third time this week" Naruto agreed as he took this oppurtinity to ask Sakura out. "ummm Sakura i know i asked you a million times before but... will you go on a date with me?" (this is where i officially start the chapter)_

Naruto asked as Sakura blushed a little thinking it over before she replied "well Naruto... yes ill give you a chance at an actual date this time" "Alright! Ill pick you up at 7pm ok wear something nice" and with that he poofed off to who know where preparing for his date with the lovely Sakura.

Sakura left too leaving Sasuke alone and very confused as he thought to himself 'what the hell is going on Sakura doesnt like Naruto...or does she  
with that thought Sasuke went to do his own training.

It was around 5pm now and Sakura was just stepping out of the shower dripping wet as she thought 'I wonder where hes taking me?' While harboring these thoughts she began getting dressed. It was 6:50 and she was just finishing her hair(i know girls take forever right?). However it was worth it she looked amazing. She wore a hott pink dress that just reached a little over her calves, a pair of emerald green shoes that matched her eyes perfectly, with an emerald purse and eye shadow with pink lipstick as she let her short pink hair dangle a little past her shoulders.

At the time she got completly finished(girls look at themselves in the mirror for a while) and by that time it was 7pm and she heard a knock on the door. 'right on time what a perfect gentleman' she giggled as she thought to herself heading down stairs.

She heard another knock on the door as she said "im coming im coming" She opened the door and to her surprise it was an incredibly handsome Naruto. His hair was still spiked he wore a black dress shirt slightly tucked in, a solid red tie, with black dress pants and shiny dress shoes with a dark red belt to top it off.

She tried not to blush but couldnt help it she looked at him but before she could say anything "You look so damn sexy!" Naruto said slightly blushing. "You look really good too" Sakura replied still blushing uncontrollably. "so where are we going?" Sakura asked "you'll see when we get there" he said giving her a sly smile. So the two of them walked off together to their date, after about 20 minutes they reached the restaurant.

"you got us in here!" she nearly screamed because this was the most expensive restaurant in Konoha "I know people" he said smiling. They walked in and were directed to a table and to there surprise they saw Shikamaru and Ino together on a date. Sakura looked at the menu and gasped at the price of everything. Naruto was to busy staring at her incredibly huge breast,as i forgot to mention earlier there age they were both 21 and very capable ninja, and everyone had grown up especially Sakura.

She had filled in all the right places and had the curves of a woman now. To say the least she wa drop dead gorgeous and had the power to put anyone under her spell. Just then the waiter came "ready to order" "ill have some onigiri and sushi" Sakura said "Ill have the same thing but with a bowl of ramen too" said Naruto. "you never give up a chance to eat ramen huh Naruto?" "of course not i love ramen almost as much as i love you" Naruto replied as she looked down to hide her blush. Naruto ,however, cupped her chin in his hands and lifted her face "I wanna look in your pretty green eyes" he said as he stared into her eyes and Sakura stared into his. Just at that moment the food arrived and they began to eat.

**Note:**  
wow 2 chapters in one day im amazing


	4. The Passionate End Rewritten

**Chapter 4**

The Passionate End (Rewritten)

Sakura had led Naruto to her apartment, Naruto as dimb as usual was wondering why they were here. Sakura unlocked the door, left the keys in, pulled him inside, locked the door, and took the keys out. "Sakura-chan whats going on"  
The blonde headed idiot asked his date.

"Im so tired of always being alone Naruto... Sasuke never cared for me but you did... I pushed you away but that seemed to bring you closer... Im sorry please make me yours tonight!" Sakura told him her true feelings for him.

_'Are these really Sakura's feelings?'_ Naruto wondered.

Sakura went upstairs and got undressed, throwing stuff all over the place like she was in a rush. She went back downstairs to find Naruto still siting on her couch even more confused though.

"Now when you meam make me yours... exactly what do you mean?" Naruto asked her yelling upstairs so she could hear.

Sakura came down wearing nothing but a t-shirt, nothing!! Naruto just stared at his pink haired goddess, still dumb founded by what the fuck was going on.

"Ok Sakura I want to know whats going on?!" Naruto yelled as he stood up.

She walked over to him and pushed him on the couch. She sat on his lap and nibbled on his ear. "Whats going on is your gonna make me a woman." She told him.

"What do you mean make you a woman? Your already a beautiful woman." Naruto said obviously clueless as to what she ment by the phrase _"Make me a woman"_ actually meant.

"Naruto your such an idiot." Sakura said as she kissed him on the lips softly.  
"But then again your my idiot" She started squirming around on his lap making him hard.

"Sakura Im still confused... I like this but Im confused." Naruto said.

"I want you to have sex with me!! Rough me up!! Fuck me hard!! How many ways do you want me to say it?!" Sakura yelled loud enough for the whole buikding to hear.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Naruto said acting like a total retard, not much of a difference though.

"Just do it please. I want to feel you inside me!!" Sakura yelled out once again.

"If you want" Naruto said as he kissed her passionately, sticking his tounge inside her mouth exploring even more than the first kiss had let him.

Sakura kissed him back also using alot of tounge, she bit his lower lip a little. He stuck his hands up her shirt and felt around a bit, massaging her breasts as she let out a soft moan. The two of them bot fell over on the couch and they began...

The next morning Sakura awoke with a smile on her face, she yawned "What did I do last night?" She wondered and turned over to see Naruto... naked... next to her... and she was naked. _'Did I? No I wouldn't have! Would I?'_ Sakura thought in her head as she looked at the naked sleeping blonde. "I did" She said out loud. "Naruto I love you" She said as she cuddled back into his arms and fell asleep again.

The End

**(A/N)**  
Haha you were expecting a Lemon werent you? Well it was but due to the consequences I was forced to rewrite this chapter with less Lime action for those of you who were able to see the original good for you!! Anyway you know what to do R&R.


End file.
